


Testing, testing

by bmlhillenkeene



Series: Mmorpg [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmlhillenkeene/pseuds/bmlhillenkeene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Big Four have finally finished the beta version of their new game (which they're all positive will be the next big thing in online mmorpgs) they need someone outside of themselves to test it out... The only problem is they're out of money to pay someone to test it (and keep their mouth shut about it until the game gets released.)</p><p>Whatever can they do?</p><p>Enter Crowley's young son and his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing, testing

"We don't have the money." Crowley said for what felt like the hundredth time. "Your just going to have to beta test it yourself." It was all he could offer. They had started with hardly any money in the pot, and he'd worked bloody miracles getting what he could to fund the project through to this stage. They'd make ever single pound back of course, he would make sure of that, but what was left was for advertising, and it was a damn sight less than he really needed.

"I cannot beta test it myself." Kali answered with a tired sigh, her Indian accent becoming more pronounced. "None of us can, we know too much about the game and the world. We will not know if something is too easy or too hard, simply because we know all of the tricks." Kali was their creator, she had spun the world into being for them, bringing all of their ideas and whims to life.

"She has a point." Bobby sighed. Bobby was the oldest of the four of them, a huge mythology fan, who gave them all the lore for their game world. "When I played through I could breeze through the enemies because I knew what I needed to do to kill them."

"I'm too busy to test it." Gabriel added in with a wistful note to his tone. Gabriel had been the ultimate driving force behind the game, the one to drag them all together and keep them that way. He was their 'graphics guy', as he liked to be called, and now that he was done making the sprites and other in game graphics he had finally started work on the advertising illustrations.

Crowley rubbed his nose hard. "Well then I don't know what we're going to do then because-"

He stopped when he heard the front door open. "Give me a minute." He said.

"Oh! AJ home? Say hi for me!" Gabriel called.

Crowley snorted. "It's bad enough your corrupting him to your hippy ways on that bloody forum, I'm not encouraging him to be friendly with you."

Gabriel laughed, as did Bobby and Kali, who'd been witness to the day Crowley had found out his eight year old son had bypassed parental controls on the house desktop, and was frequenting forums. Thankfully nothing terrible, and after he'd blown up something fierce he had thanked Gabriel for letting him know, though how Gabriel had even known it was Crowley's son he'd never revealed.

"Hey dad." AJ grinned. "Ezra came home with me, can he stay for dinner?"

Crowley rolled his eyes, completely unsurprised by the addition of his sons best friend to the household for the evening, if it wasn't for the fact that he'd gotten into fifteen separate full scale arguments with the boys parents over that fact their sons were friends at all (he had never had a problem with it, despite the fact that Ezra's parents were self righteous bigoted assholes, who had a chip on their shoulder because crowley was a single, moderately well off parent while they struggled to make ends meet at the very best of times), he would have been convinced Ezra was some homeless child his son had picked up on his way home from school.

"Do I have a choice?" He asked without real annoyance.

"Thank you Mr. Crowley." Ezra smiled politely. Crowley wondered briefly where he'd learnt it, because it wasn't at home.

"Can we borrow your laptop dad?" AJ asked suddenly. "I wanted to have a space war with Ezra."

"After you've done your homework." He stipulated and AJ looked vaguely mutinous before nodding. "Don't eat all the biscuits either. It's a new packet so I'll know."

AJ rolled his eyes. "Fine dad. Come on Ezra." 

Crowley shook his head and turned back to renter his office, leaving his son to sort himself out. He'd go check on them both after his meeting finished. It wasn't until he was sitting back down, listening to his three business partners bickering over just what they could do that he had the thought.

"There's nothing in the game likely to traumatise a pair of nine year old boys right?" He asked suddenly.

"Unlikely. Unless they're pretty damn sheltered." Bobby told him.

"If you mean AJ and his friend, I wouldn't worry. Your kids watched your whole black and white horror collection." Gabriel said.

Crowley didn't know whether he should get mad or not at that. It wasn't so much that AJ had watched them, more that he hadn't asked if he could that annoyed him. But at least he knew why AJ had been having nightmares about monsters a few months back. He pushed that aside for now.

"Ok then. I think I have some beta testers who'll work for tea and biscuits." He said at last.

There was silence for a moment before Kali said thoughtfully. "It could work, after all, we do need to appeal to the widest audience we can."

"And if a pair of kids can play it with no problems then a bunch'a adults ought not to have a problem." Bobby added.

"Good." Crowley said, glad at last to have the matter settled.

"When they choose their characters let me know and I'll get some sketches done up for them." Gabriel offered happily.

"Your too busy, remember." Kali reminded him.

Crowley could practically hear Gabriel pout. "Spoil my fun."

**Author's Note:**

> Terrible ending, but hey, I don't much care.
> 
> Just couldn't help myself. Yes, Ezra is Aziraphale, for anyone unfamiliar with the good omens fandom.


End file.
